


大王者

by tufff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufff/pseuds/tufff
Summary: omega及xalpha岩，请注意避雷，想写一个即使是omega仍然是攻的及川（？反正小岩宠着www
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 41





	大王者

“请和我交往！及川前辈。”神色紧张的alpha小学弟大声喊到，部活刚刚结束，他的声音回荡在排球馆里，旁边的其他人一边装作忙着自己的事，一边斜着眼偷看这几乎每天都会上演的情景。

自从及川分化成omega后，来表白围观的粉丝们更多了，原本就有一堆女生，现在更是多了一群企图摘下这朵青城最艳丽的花的不知天高地厚的alpha男。

是的，你没有看错，及川在高中的最后一年，出乎意料地分化成了omega。

只是有一点错了，及川从来都不是一朵娇嫩的花。

及川轻轻拍了拍这个小学弟的肩，身为omega的他甚至比面前这个alpha高上一点。这种事他已经遇到过很多次，处理起来也轻车熟路：“对不起，可是我已经有alpha了呢。”

学弟看起来就像初恋破碎：“是……那个岩泉吗？可是他根本配不上你——”

“配不配得上不是由你来说的吧？”及川一反刚才的亲和，粗暴地打断了学弟的话，就连刚刚还是甜蜜的信息素也带上了疏离的味道。他回头看向自己幼驯染：“小岩，走了。”

*

及川的信息素同大部分omega一样暖暖甜甜，但却如他本人一样存在感极强侵略性十足，更何况现在是他的发情期，岩泉恍惚中觉得自己泡在一池热牛奶里。

岩泉顺从地被及川推到在床上，alpha的性器在闻到及川信息素的那一刻就已经兴奋到勃起，但却注定派不上用场。及川只是笑着摸了摸那可怜的得不到抚慰的性器，就将手探入后面。

自从岩泉不小心撞上及川分化的第一次发情期起，这扭曲的关系便持续至今。

也不能说不小心撞上，毕竟他们向来形影不离，只是早早分化成alpha的岩泉没有想到，及川居然会是omega。

但即使是omega，他也永远都是支配占有的那一方。

Alpha本不应被异物侵入的后穴干涩而脆弱，前戏准备往往要耗费很长一段时间。岩泉庆幸起码现在的及川学会了扩张，不是几个月前刚分化时毛毛躁躁就要捅进来的处男。

及川的手指修长灵活，他边用抹了润滑油的手指慢慢探开岩泉禁闭的后穴，边控制着信息素让岩泉尽量放松。及川明显对自己omega的身份适应良好，并且很快熟练地学会了如何利用自己的信息素将所有事情利益最大化。在所有人还惊讶于他居然分化成了omega的时候，他已经学会了通过白天用抑制剂晚上和alpha做爱的方式来安稳度过发情期。

和alpha做爱，特指和岩泉像现在这样正在进行的运动。

及川那对于omega而言大得出奇的性器已经抵在了岩泉微微翕张的穴口前。岩泉忍不住闭上了眼睛，不管经历了多少次，他仍然适应不了这个。幸而及川身上的奶香温柔地包裹了他，很好地缓解了岩泉的紧张情绪。

尽管alpha天生不适合在下位，但岩泉心甘情愿。他愿意包容身上这个人，一如他此时下身努力吞下及川粗壮的性器。这个世界再也没有比及川更奇怪的omega了，他希望及川能永远这样特殊，而不是被迫屈服于生理限制。

换言之，如果及川不想屈居人下，那么岩泉愿意让他占有自己。

尽管已经充分润滑，但这样进入对于alpha而言还是太过勉强了。及川被紧窒的内壁包裹着进出不能，额头上也冒出了细汗。

“小岩的下面太紧了呜……”嘴上虽然撒着娇，及川下面的动作却没有停下来，强势地剖开了岩泉的内里。这感觉就像钝刀子在重重地擦过岩泉的后穴，但及川散发的信息素又让他十分性奋，仿佛置身于天堂与地狱之间。

“混蛋川。”岩泉深呼吸着努力适应及川的性器，他的脸虽然背着灯光，岩泉却能清晰地看清他似乎闪闪发光的巧克力色双眼。

及川的眼底似有一把火。

而他也被这把火点燃了。

终于将性器整根插入，两人同时发出畅快的叹息。及川抚慰着岩泉坚硬的性器，同时握住岩泉的腰开始慢慢抽插。

岩泉双腿打开，被压成M字，自己抱着膝盖接受及川的肏弄，尽管他不想承认，但被及川占有的确让他感受到了快感。小穴也不再是刚开始那般干涩，两人交合处渐渐被分泌的淫液润湿。

“虽然是alpha，小岩也适应得很快呢。”及川将手伸到岩泉的穴口，不出意外地被溢出来的液体溅湿了手指。

“混……混蛋川、啊……”及川坏心眼地故意在岩泉开口时加快了速度，终于满意地听到岩泉的尖叫。他的性器完完全全撑开了岩泉那个可怜的本不该承受蹂躏的小穴，岩泉觉得自己整个人下身被撑大涨满到受不了，大腿根部在及川的控制下微微发抖。

及川完全勃起后的性器粗长得不可思议，只是稍微深入就触碰到了岩泉深处alpha退化了的生殖腔。

“那里……”属于alpha的廉耻心让岩泉总无法主动在被及川肏的时候叫出声来，他咬住了下唇止住了本要出口的话。

“那里——是小岩的生殖腔哦❤”及川恶劣地笑了，控制着性器不断朝那里顶撞，“即使是alpha的话，被射在里面也是有可能怀孕的吧？”

岩泉被及川的话刺激得缩紧了甬道，脚趾绷紧，后穴不断吞吐着及川的肉棒。

“小岩好色❤”及川似乎满足地眯起了眼，但这让他看起来更加危险，像是休憩中等待着时机给猎物致命一击的捕食者。运动中凌乱的头发无损于他的美貌，反而给他更添了一分野性的性感。额头上的细汗终于汇聚成一颗汗珠，顺着他饱满的额头、微微凹陷的太阳穴、英挺的面颊轮廓流下，滴在岩泉的腹肌上。

及川身上的奶香越发浓了，和属于岩泉淡淡的松柏树脂木质香结合在一起，但那侵略性的奶香总是轻易地将木香盖住，存在感十足地提醒着岩泉现在正在被一个omega肏弄的事实。

事实是，单单用“omega”概括及川太片面了，没有第二种omega信息素会像及川的这样如此霸道，也没有第二个omega会像及川这样，他似乎天生就该居于上位。

他是大王者。

因此岩泉也愿意承欢在他的身下。但这种愿意绝不是某种出于爱做出的牺牲，而是打心底里臣服于及川。他其实也是可以独挡一面的alpha猛兽，直到遇到了属于自己的驯兽师。

“我想插到那里面。”及川无辜的双眼表现得好似现在正要求肏入最好朋友的生殖腔的人不是他一样。

岩泉没有回答，他扯住及川松散搭在脖间的领带让他俯下身来，狠狠地吻住了及川的唇。

这便是最好的回答。

及川先是愣了一下，随后很快开始了唇齿间纠缠的战场，勾着岩泉的舌头缠绵着。

他敏锐地察觉到岩泉后穴深处的生殖腔害羞地张开了一个小口，遂发了狂似的朝那里顶撞。已经退化了的生殖腔只是微微被硕大的龟头楔入一点，与痛感交织在一起的快感让岩泉全身受不住地痉挛。

值得庆幸的是他此时忍不住的淫叫全堵在了与及川紧紧相贴着的唇瓣间，他还不想在及川面前彻底失控，否则一定会被这个混蛋得意一整个月。

然而岩泉没想到的是，这只是个开始。

及川并不满足于只是挤进去一点，他从来不知道什么叫满足。从没有人探访过的最深处的alpha生殖腔被及川彻彻底底地打开，从来没经历过的连最后一道防线也被破开的恐惧让岩泉颤抖。

偏偏这个时候，及川松开了两人纠缠着的唇舌，他软软的唇瓣被亲得红肿了一片，上面沾着他们亲吻过的痕迹。

“及川……”岩泉濒临失控，最终选择哭着喊出幼驯染的小名，“彻、不要……”

但及川只是用暖而香甜的信息素缠绕着他，温柔地亲吻岩泉红润的眼角，不容拒绝地破开了alpha的生殖腔，用性器完全占满。

可这一切还没有结束。

生殖腔内的敏感点被及川的肉棒不断地刺激着，岩泉明显感觉到及川的尺寸比先前似乎又胀大了一圈。及川将岩泉整个从床上抱起，禁锢在双臂之间，这个姿势使得他能够进入得更深。

“彻……”

“别怕，阿一。”一改平时轻浮的语调，进入认真状态的及川的声音如同最华丽的低音乐器。岩泉恍惚间看清了及川的脸，即使在这个时刻，他看起来似乎也比自己镇定沉静得多。

领带还歪歪搭在及川的锁骨边，向下垂在他两瓣饱满的胸肌之间。及川全身肌肉紧绷，腰部腹肌的线条分明，像头奔跑中的豹子。岩泉对眼前的景色着了迷，想伸出手抚摸及川下腹的人鱼线，却被凶猛的冲撞带着只能紧紧地抱住面前结实的肩膀，断断续续地发出控制不住的呻吟。

不知道经历了多少次抽插，那性器终于得到了满足，在已经被蹂躏成一滩软泥的后穴中爆发出了大量精液，灌满了岩泉狭小的生殖腔。岩泉前面的阴茎也终于成结，只是却没有东西能让他标记。他的阴茎结只能徒劳地在空气中胀大，alpha的射精期很长，然而此时这些精液却无法完成他们原本的使命，一股股地射在了面前及川的胸上和腹部。

岩泉报复性地咬住了及川的后颈腺体，omega信息素的交融让他得到了舒缓，也有助于帮助及川度过这次发情期。

及川略微歪着低下头，将腺体完全露出方便岩泉标记。甜腻的奶味在岩泉鼻间爆开，随后转化成了绵软含蓄的淡香。

这可能是及川一个月里最乖的时候，岩泉恋恋不舍地松开口。

及川用手沾了一指落在他身上的精液，伸出舌头舔了舔：“是小岩的味道哦❤”

岩泉羞极，踹了一脚示意他赶紧起开。

但及川并不起身，他眼底像融化的巧克力浆，依稀倒映出岩泉的影子，两人炙热的呼吸交织，就着紧密相连的姿势交换了个绵长的吻。


End file.
